


Stubborn

by universitykpop



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, F/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Jackson is never wrong... or at least too stubborn to admit it when he is. Arguing with him is pointless until the tension finally snaps.





	Stubborn

You are wedged between Mark and Yugyeom listening to the guys argue about a show that you’ve actually been watching religiously. Not wanting to add fuel, you sit quietly and shaking your head when you hear something wrong.

 

“That’s not why he died. He lied about his past and helped the other side. Do you not remember season 3?” Jackson cuts in. You can’t hold your tongue anymore.

 

“All that happened in season 2.” You correct him.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure it was season 3.”

 

“Can your old man mind not remember that far back? Season 1 left the cliff hanger when we found out he was lying. Season 2 was when the shit hit the fan. Season 3 was when they brought in his crazy daughter and she ruined everything.” You explode. The others burst into ‘oh’ as Jackson’s face burns red.

 

“You’re such a know-it-all. It doesn’t even matter what season it happened in.” He gives you a look.

 

“If you’re gonna talk about it, you should probably have your facts straight.”

 

“You are like the annoying little sister I never wanted.”

 

“If you weren’t so stubborn, I wouldn’t be annoying!”

 

“I’m not stubborn! You are!”

 

“This is the perfect example of you being stubborn!”

 

“That’s it.” He stands and yanks you up off the couch, “I’m gonna prove it to you.”

 

“Prove what?” You snap as he pulls you into his room.

 

“That it was in season 3.” He says, turning on his computer.

 

“This is just another example of you being stubborn.” You cross your arms and stand behind him. His fingers work quickly over the keyboard. A couple of clicks, he’s on a summary blog reading overviews of the seasons. “God dammit.” He huffs under his breath. You nudge him over to read it…

 

“I told you I was right! About that and your stubbornness!” You point in his face.

 

He smacks your hand away and glares, “Don’t put your fingers in my face.”

 

“Or what? You gonna hit me?” You mock and continue putting your hands in his face, dodging his attempts to grab them. Once he gets hold of one, you start backing up and fall on his bed. He lands on top of you still trying to get your other hand. Your uncontrollable giggles fill the room. Frustration and concentration are evident on his face. The struggle ends with your arms pinned above your head and him straddling your body with an angry expression.

 

You hadn’t noticed the tension in the air before now. Jackson stares into your eyes as he leans down close to your face. “I said don’t put your hands in my face.” His whisper doesn’t sound angry. He doesn’t move away. Your breaths become shallow as you slowly lift your head to meet his lips. The grip on your wrists tightens. You hear him take a sharp breath in as you pull apart.

 

“Jackson?” You ask quietly.

 

He stands and heads for the door. You sit up on your elbows, watching him as he shuts and locks the door. When he turns to face you, the two of you stare at each other for a moment before he’s on top of you again wiggling his way between your legs. His crotch rolls against your heat, and you realize just how turned on you are. Your lips bruise the other’s. A whimper catches in your throat when you feel his hand under your shirt massaging a breast through your bra. You claw at his back, gathering the material of his shirt at his shoulders until he finally jerks it over his head and tosses it aside somewhere.

 

The wetness in your panties is quickly seeping through the fabric. You’re slipped out of your shirt, and he pauses for a second to look at you with hooded eyes. His chest is heaving from his rapid breathing, and you know you’re probably doing the same. His tongue darts out over his lip before he’s nipping and sucking at your neck with a hand searching for the hook of your bra. You take the opportunity to sneak your hand into his jeans and stroke him through his boxers. With the first touch, he bites your skin harshly, sure to leave a mark. A small moan escapes you.

 

You know he’s smug now because he becomes bold, sliding your shorts down your legs. Your hips grind into his immediately with your hand trying to unzip his pants. He grabs your waist and keeps you from moving. A finger brushes against the wet patch of your panties.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He whispers hotly into the skin he was just abusing.

 

You whine in response attempting to move into his touch. The damp material is pushed aside and two fingers easily disappear between your folds.

 

“Stay quiet.” He looks you in the eyes as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you hastily. Your bottom lip is sucked between your teeth to hush your moans. Jackson’s gaze doesn’t leave your face, savoring your reactions.

 

“J-Jackson, please.” You stutter.

 

“Please what?” His fingers leave you empty.

 

You open your eyes and look at his overly cocky face. Your need is more important than anything at the moment, that you ignore his ego. “Please, fuck me.”

 

With no time to lose, he kicks his jeans and boxers off and settles between your legs again. The swollen head of his cock barely brushes your folds, and your hips twitch. A satisfied smirk spreads across Jackson’s face. You roll your eyes and reach between your bodies to bring him to your entrance. He slowly pushes in, allowing you time to get used to the stretching. It doesn’t take long for you to buck up to make him start moving.

 

It’s almost a race to finish each other off. With the other members in the dorms, there’s a high risk of them becoming suspicious and curious. He pounds into you; his brows furrowed in concentration. Sweat starts building across his forehead. You dig your nails into biceps. Your mouth falls open in a silent moan as the friction of his member rubbing against your walls amplifies. He lets out a few low grunts between thrusts, and it’s honestly so hot to hear right next to your ear as his head falls to your shoulder. You wrap your legs around his waist forcing him deeper, hitting you at a better angle.

 

“Oh, god, Jackson.” You pant.

 

Strands of your hair begin to stick to your face. Your skin feels like it’s burning from the heat of the room. You notice Jackson’s hips sputter a bit, he must be close. Your fingers sift through his sweaty hair and gently tug his head up for you to kiss him deeply. Something finally snaps in your abdomen, making you tense up and cling to his body. He continues to thrust as fast as he can. As you start coming down from your high, you trail sloppy kisses to his ear before whispering breathily, “Come for me.”

 

A low groan resonates in his throat. His cock slips out of you quickly and spurts his hot seed onto your stomach. The two of you stare into each other’s eyes as your breathing catches up. You swallow hard noting how dry your throat had become.

 

“God dammit, Y/N.” He sighs, crawling off of you to grab some tissues.

 

“What?” You laugh and slowly sit up as you wipe his mess up.

 

“Nothing.” He shakes his head.

 

There’s a moment of silence as you clean up, and then he abruptly leans down pressing a kiss to your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
